


Ice Sculpture

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: In more ways than one, M/M, always the most beautiful thing in every shot according to him, but its in his nature, especially with kix in them, he also loves to take pictures, jesse is stronger than he thinks, kix is worried, when he doesn't really need to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix hears a loud noise, but finds there wasn't much to worry about.





	Ice Sculpture

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [slightly nsfw photo](https://sexual-ace-thetic.tumblr.com/post/175194179464) and a conversation with [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Kix jumped out of the shower and threw a towel around his waist, as ran out of his and Jesse’s shared hut when he heard a crash outside on the beach. He knew Jesse was practicing his magic with Jango this morning and any sort of loud noise did not bode well.

His steps slowed to a walk when he realized what he stumbled upon. The entire beach was covered in a scattering of ice chunks, ranging from baseball to beach ball sized. He stepped around the clear cold pieces as he looked around in awe. It was surprisingly beautiful, the way the ice reflected the lower light from the overcast day.

Kix turned at a soft clicking sound, one he was extremely familiar with, to see Jesse with his camera taking pictures of him.

He smiled at Jesse with a raised eyebrow, gesturing to the slowly melting ice around him, “What happened?”

Jesse actually looked a bit sheepish, “Dad was teaching me how to transform seawater to ice, and … well… I was more successful than either of us expected me to be.”

Kix shook his head, chuckling softly to himself, “I’ll say.” He turned back to Jesse, “I take it no one was hurt?”

“No. We luckily learned a while ago to do experiments without an audience, for reasons just like this. Dad went to tell the other islanders to stay away from this side,” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck as a slight blush creeped into his cheeks, “we aren’t sure how far out the ice goes.”

Kix smiled softly, he was constantly amazed at the strength and breadth of Jesse’s powers, even as he was regularly finding new facets to them.

Kix turned back to the water, “Well, no matter how much there is, it certainly is beautiful.”

He felt Jesse step up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, “It’s even more beautiful with you here.”

Kix made an exasperated noise, but felt his smile widen against his will. Jesse always had the cheesiest lines, but they never failed to make him smile.  He twisted in Jesse’s grasp and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Beautiful enough for a kiss?”  
  
Jesse’s arms tightened around his waist, “ _Always_.”


End file.
